


An Void Descent Into Visionary Lite

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, M/M, Original Character(s), Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychic Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: It's Complicated.





	An Void Descent Into Visionary Lite

Jevva and Nashvii are Two Beautiful and Dark Eyed Thirteen Year Old Brunette Female Orphaned Sisters who are In The The Psychic Protective Services.  
/Psychic Cop Division because They are Powerful Mind Reading Hypnos and are also Powerful Telekinetic Fire Wielders. The Twins were Normal until one Night A Bad Man In White and His Teenage Assistant in Burgundy had Violently Murdered their Parents and Younger Baby Brother in cold blood on Delta Fe Station. And Kidnapped them to do Illegal Psychic Experiments on them until were found Three Years Ago from an Underground Bunker Lab On Earthsia 19. And Gaius Balter was Their Doctor and it was unfortunate They were Going Through Cryogenisis and Puberty meaning that constantly cold and constantly Horny despite all The Saff Members Help and Gaius unfortunately was Developing more than just Fatherly Feelings for Them. But Mister Balter cold not abandone Them and Leave All His Three Years Of Testing and Training to be wasted on them for Nothing so tried to Be Fatherly and Slightly Distant but things were getting harder and harder every single day but One Day.


End file.
